Completamente feliz
by stef-chan23
Summary: Reborn Arcobaleno el asesino numero 1 del mundo solo tenia que ir a Namimori a matar a un hombre y termino conociendo al amor de su vida y además su secreto que nadie conocía excepto Tsuna y sus amigos. Ahora tendrá que entrenar a Giotto di Vongola y sus guardianes en los próximo lideres de la mafia de Vongola. Claro que Reborn piensa aprovechar esta oportunidad.


Completamente feliz

Prologo

Hay personas que se dicen que no puede ser feliz por cosas que hicieron o vieron y no pudieron detener y de las que se siente arrepentidas y temerosas, otras que dicen que ya son felices pero te da una mirada vacía diciendo te sin palabras que los salves de aquel agujero de materialismo y egoísmo.

Pero alguien se a pregunto ¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Tiene forma, color, olor o sabor? ¿Es un ser vivo o un objeto? ¿Es algo que haces o te hacen? Cada quien tiene su propia definición de la felicidad y como conseguirla, ya sea estado solo o con personas a su alrededor y otros aun no descubre los que les hace felices, una de esas personas es el hitman número 1 Reborn que en ese momento se estaban cuestionado si realmente valía la pena ser lo que es.

Reborn estaban sentados en el banco de parque aquella noche fría mirado el cielo estrellado y la luna ascendiente, él hace unas horas había matado a un hombre que había rompo la Omerta de Vongola, el asesino suspiro cansado.

-Por favor que alguien me ayude- escucho grito del otro lado del parque junto con un sonido de tela rompiéndose.

El azabache se moviéndose rápida y sigilosamente como le caracterizaba a la hora de trabajar, al llegar visualizo como dos personas que no pudo ver bien acorralaban contra un árbol a una tercera notando que sus cabellos era castaño algo alborotado, estatura pequeña y formara menuda y frágil.

-Cállate de una maldita vez y quédate quieto que te haremos un verdadero hombre- dijo uno de ellos.

-Por favor Mochida-sempai Fujiwara-sempai no hagan esto se lo suplico- dijo el más pequeño castaño entre forcejeos.

-Te dijimos que te callaras- dijo el otro levantado la mano para golpearlo.

-Si fuera tú bajaría esa mano y dejaría ir al chico- dijo Reborn sereno pero en realidad estaban muy molesto.

Los tres giraron a ver aquel hombre fornido y delgado vestía un traje completamente negro desde la camisa hasta los zapatos y una fedora negra con una cinta naranja que escondía su rostro exento sus finos labios que eran una línea recta y sus patillas rizadas, su aura era imponente y temible pero aparecer ese par de idiotas no lo notaron.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que acerté caso?- pregunto el idiota número 1.

-Es verdad ¿por qué?-pregunto el idiota número 2.

-Si ustedes quiere les mostrare- dijo malvadamente sonriendo de lado.

En menos de un minuto esos dos tipos estaban en el suelo completamente golpeados, Reborn miro fastidiado a ese par de suicidad que lo retaron, chaqueo la lengua y giro su cabeza a ver al castaño, se sorprendió al ver que el chico estaban de pie con la mirada gacha y no echo bolita contra el árbol y temblado con miedo.

El hitman miro con más detenimiento al muchacho era realmente bajito de estatura, sus cabellos era de un bonito color castaño claro, figura era hermosamente menuda y aparentemente frágil, su cabeza estaban gacha y no dejaban ver su rostro además de que vestía casualmente un pantalón desteñido negro, unos tenis blanco con azul y su camisa roja manga corta estaban rotan -seguramente uno de esos malditos lo hiso- pensó aún más molesto el azabache.

Reborn no saben que le apodero solo se acercó al chico tomo con delicadeza la pequeña barbilla y le subió el rostro, quedo maravillado de aquel castaño es era simplemente hermoso; su piel suave como el terciopelo y nívea, sus pequeños y deseables labios rosados, su lindo nariz, sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus grandes y tiernos ojos color miel chocaron mirada con sus ojos negros.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto suavemente sin dejar de mira esos ojos miel.

-Sí, le agradezco por haber protegido mi honor- dijo nervioso sin apartar su mirada de la otra.

-Mi nombre es Reborn Arcobaleno ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-presento amablemente el asesino mientras se cuestionaban si realmente debió haberle dicho su nombre.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada pero puede llamarme Tsuna- dijo tímidamente sonrojándose aún más y comenzado a temblar por el frio.

El azabache noto aquello, se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de Tsuna abrigándolo del frio, el castaño por su parte no podía estar más sonrojado y agradecido con Reborn.

-¿Cómo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí Arcobaleno-san?- pregunto el castaño ladeado la cabeza lindamente.

Antes de poder contestar su estómago lo hiso gruyendo por comida, Tsuna sonrió complacido encontrando el modo de agradecerle, tomándolo de la mano alado de ella comenzaron a caminar siendo el guía el castaño y el azabache el guiado.

-Voy a hacerle la cena como agradecimiento y no se preocupe yo comino muy buen solo déjeme guíale- dijo alegremente sonriéndole felizmente al hitman.

-Sera un placer Tsuna- dijo sonriendo de lado dejándose guiar.

El resto del camino fue silencioso y cómodo llegaron a un edificio de cinco pisos de paredes grises y blancas, entraron en aquel edificio y subieron al segundo piso por las escaleras, después atravesaron un pasillo azul pálido y llegaron hasta una puerta con el número 27 en una placa de cobre, Tsuna abrió la puerta y entrado al departamento seguido por Reborn, el castaño cerro con llave y ambos se quitaron los zapatos, se adentraron al salón y de ahí a la cocina, donde Tsuna comenzaban a cocinar mientras el hitman se sentaban en la silla y se apoyaban en la mesa lo miraban atento a sus movimiento.

-¿A qué ha venido hacer aquí en Namimori Arcobaleno-san?- pregunto amablemente cortado ágilmente los vegetales.

-Puedes decirme por mi nombre, venía a buscar y asesinar un hombre que traiciono la Omerta- dijo Reborn de lo más tranquilo.

-Ósea que es un asesino a sueldo que vino a matar a un hombre siciliano por decir algo que no debió decir, a una ciudad tan tranquila que los policías creerán que fue un suicidio disfrazado de asesinato cuando realmente es un asesinato- dijo hipotéticamente el castaño también tranquilo.

-Eso es correcto, pero ¿cómo sabes que soy un asesino a sueldo y que el hombre era siciliano?- pregunto aun tranquilo mirando fijamente los movimientos del castaño le parecía hermosos como la persona misma simplemente hermosa.

-Porque la Omerta es el código de honor siciliano que prohíben hablar sobre delitos es considerada una las leyes más importantes de la mafia y el castigo por romperla es morir, lo otro es obvio que eres un asesino lo tienes escrito por todos lados además de que eres extranjero y por lo que vi eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, lo supuse cuando apenas te vi- dijo mientras mezclaban los vegetales con el agua y la condimentaban.

-Eres un chico muy listo, supongo que también perteneces a la mafia- dijo divertido el azabache.

-No directamente- dijo mientras le colocaban la tapa a la olla y se giraban a ver a Reborn.

-Explícate Tsuna- exigió saber y quería saber más del

chico, le era interesante entre más lo conocía más le gustaban.

-Mi Okaa-san Nana Sawada era una prometedora chef japonesa que se enamoró de mi Otou-san Iemitsu di Vongola- al escuchar aquello Reborn frunció el ceño- un italiano que vino por unos 'negocias' a Namimori también se enamoró de ella y salieron, un par de meses después rompieron Otou-san se volvió a Italia dejado sin saberlo a Okaa-san embarazada, ella me crio como lo que era un japonés-italiano, me quiso como un tesoro y siempre vio por mi bien, Okaa-san murió por un tumor en el cerebro y desde entonces quise saber más de Otou-san, me encontré que era un mafioso líder de grupo de inteligencia llamado CEDEF que es parte de la mafia más poderosa la familia Vongola y que esta casado y tiene a un hijo dos años mayor que yo- dijo nostálgico y después irónico sonriendo socarronamente mirando al azabache que hacia muecas de disgusto supuso que conocía a su Otou-san.

-Maldito Iemitsu no merece ser llamado hombre- dijo el hitman molesto e irritando.

-Estoy de acuerdo es un incompetente e irresponsable- dijo también irritando –Por la manera de la que hablas de Otou-san supongo que lo conoces- dijo astutamente.

-No te equivocas yo lo conozco, el muy idiota siempre me reclamo por ser un mujeriego y resulto ser peor qude yo, pero no hablemos de él me es molesto- dijo aún más irritando miraban como el castaño iba a la alacena tomaban dos vasos y dos plantos hondos para luego ponerlos en la mesa donde estaban el sicario, luego iba a un cajo y sacaba dos cucharas para después ponerlas en sus respetivos lugares, por último tomo la olla y la posición en el medio de la mesa para después sentase al lado de Reborn.

-Si no quieres hablar de él, entonces hablemos de otra cosa- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente y servía la sopa en los platos.

-¿Eres virgen?- pregunto a la azar tomando de su sopa sorprendiendo bastante, estaban realmente deliciosa y solo era una sopa de verduras.

-Si lo soy- dijo tranquilo, también tomando de su plato.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste de esos sujetos?- pregunto comiendo más de la sopa.

-Sabía que estaban en el parque además yo no puedo controlar mi poder- dijo medio triste.

-¿Qué poder?- pregunto Reborn serio.

-No estoy muy seguro pero a veces cuando me siento molesto o nervioso comienzo a tener fiebre y las manos las siento calientes, mi Okaa-san dijo que yo una vez cuando tenía 5 años un perro comenzó a molestarme me puso muy nervioso porque era un pastor alemán callejero y después que en mi frente apareció una llama naranja, asuste al perro que salió huyendo a mi, yo por mi parte me desmalle en cuanto el callejero se fue obviamente mi Okaa-san lo vio todo, desde entonces controlo lo más que puedo mis emociones- dijo nostálgico.

-Ya veo, tú éntrate en algo llamado modo "última voluntad", si me sentiste en el parque se debió a tu "híper intuición" y el color de la llama en tu frente como dijiste es naranja se debe a que eres un portador de la llama del cielo- informo el ojiionix.

-¿Última voluntad? ¿Híper intuición? ¿Portador de la llama del cielo?- pregunto confundido.

-La última voluntad es cuando entrar en un estado donde demuestran una fuerza sobrehumana y determinación inquebrantable, la híper intuición como dice los Vongola "Un poder que ve a través de todo" y llamas del cielo no son comunes su característica es la armonía representa un estado sin contradicción ni defectos en la que se mantiene el equilibrio del conjunto y el color de la llama es naranja como ya te dije- dijo como un maestro a su alumno terminado de comer.

-¿Hay otro tipo de llama además del cielo?- pregunto curioso, también terminado de comer.

-Contado además del cielo hay otras siete; la tormenta la cual es roja, la lluvia es azul, el sol obviamente es amarilla, el trueno es verde, la nube es murada, la niebla es índigo y la noche es negra o trasparente- dijo divertido mirado al ojimiel.

-¿Qué llama porta tu Reborn y cómo es?- pregunto con ojos esperanzados.

-Es la llama del sol; su característica es la activación y tiene la cualidad de inducir y mejorar la eficiencia en cualquier tipo de actividad, normalmente utilizada para la curación o apoyo en batalla- dijo sin más.

-¿Me puedes enseñar a usar mi llama?-pregunto Tsuna con ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

-Está bien con una condición- dijo Reborn astutamente mirado como asiente -Podre vivir aquí gratis y tú cocinaras para mí, capire*- recibiendo otro asintiendo como respuesta –Bien mañana temprano comenzamos- dijo socarronamente.

Continuaran…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capire = Entendido

Espero les allá gustado y se acepta cometarios de cualquier tipo.


End file.
